Cynthilistic
by Leminiderp2002
Summary: As she is the Champion of Sinnoh,Cynthia and her younger brother Max study mythology in her native town.However she is faced against a team who are threatening to take over the world led by a very familiar for she is battling agaisnt them she will find her love as well will face challenges against her and Max and will enter in a world that no one knows.
1. Pilot

When you talk about Sinnoh you always have to mention their mountains, weather and their amazing Pokémon's,but the most important thing that alot of people know is of course: mythology.

It is widely believed that in Sinnoh lives the creation trio of Dialga , Palkia and Arceus. According to the region myths, Pokemon were created by Arceus simultaneously when the universe began. Also in the region lives the lake trio of Uxie, Mesperite and Azelf and the Lunar Duo of Darkrai and Cresselia. However theres one Pokemon that no one knows that it lives in a world that only the lake trio can enter...

There are lot of people who are studying mythology, but one of them it happens to be the champion of Sinnoh. Her name was Cynthia.

Cynthia, who became the Sinnoh Champion after beating Professor Rowan, has studying myths about Sinnoh only recently and she was helped by her younger brother Max( also point it out hes not related to May's brother Max, ),Who is an Artist and helping Her older sister about Mythology . Max has been is also a Pokémon trainer but hasn't followed Cynthia's path.

Cynthia's morning one day was normal as up took a shower, eating breakfast with his brother and after that going to the Headquarters. As she was eating breakfast with Max, Cynthia recovered a massage from Bertha.

" _Who's that?" asked Max_

 _"Oh it's a_ massage from Bertha,probably something important."she answered.

As she read the massage she found out, that she was invited to a Gala night in Hoenn which all E4 members and Champions from diffrent regions will appear.

"Right Max, I have been invited to go Hoenn to participate in a Gala Night which has all Elite 4 members and Champions" announced Cynthia

"Oh that's it gonna be?"Answered and questioned Max

"Next Friday"-Said Cynthia

"Okay, may I join in to make company with you?"

"Err we will see."

"Are you going there to see some crush?"Joked Max

"Of course not."-said Cynthia-"Why you always think when I go to a different region you think that I go to see someone that i like?

"Well because you are beautiful and a very nice person and I know alot of people like you alot. So that's why I always think about that."

"Well you are right about people likeing me but I don't have a crush"-said Cynthia.

"Oh really?Oh well we will getting late to work by the way"said Max

"Oh uh for saying that.I have to the way will you go anywhere tonight?"

"Yeah i think i will go to see Jubilife City to get my Pokewatch Mid-day but in night i will be free."

" you later."said Cynthia and she left to go to work.

 **End of Chapter one(My first chapter ends here its my first fan fic that i am making and hopefully its a review and a fav if u like it of for reading :)**


	2. Discussing the invite,Unkown Danger

With her Togekiss, Cynthia flew to the Pokémon League Headquarters and soon landed there. As she returned her Togekiss to her Pokeball , she entered the HQ and went to the Elite 4 room, where as Bertha messaged Cynthia to go there to get more information of the Gala night which she was she came everyone stand up  
"Greetings Cynthia"  
"Greetings. "Said Cynthia who was looking around like if someone was  
missing.-"Is someone missing?"  
"Yes, Flint is missing"- said Aaron -"He said that he was going somewhere but I didn't understand where"  
"Right, so we are invited to a Gala night is that Correct?"-asked Cynthia  
"Yes we are. It's going to be in Hoenn and we have to be there next Friday"- Said Agatha  
"Right who will also come there?"  
"Well pretty much everyone from different regions who are Champions  
Elite 4 members and Gym Leaders."- Answered Aaron  
"Well thanks for the information. Also can my brother go there with us?"Asked once again Cynthia(gg)  
"I am afraid no. But we will see. I will ask them for a permission."-Said Agatha  
"Anyway today i guess there is nothing to do here right now." - spoke Aaron  
"Yeah we can all go. Today is an off day I guess"  
Meanwhile Max, who was went to get his Pokewatch earlier that day, was outside hanging out with his Raichu when he saw a group  
of people, who were wearing blue hair and a special costume. He noticed they were going west of Celestic Town.

Just as he was going to pay attention to something else he got suprised by Cynthia who came home early.  
"Oh hey Sis"- greet Max-"You came home earlier than I thought"  
"Well today we didn't had work so I decided to go home quickly. How is it going?"  
"Amm nothing really except that I got the Pokewatch and came back home. Plus u did u noticed that group?"  
"Err no."- Answered Cynthia -"Why?""  
"Nevermind. Anyway are you hungry?"  
"Yes I'm very hungry. I Could have told you to do something but oh well."After that they both went back home to make the food together and they were eating when Max asked:  
"So how did the meeting went?"  
"Well it went quite where there except Flint who went somewhere. We also don't know if you can come since you are not a Elite 4 member or a Gym Leader." Answered Cynthia  
"Well sadly I am not. But oh well maybe next time I can go with you to Hoenn."  
"By the way, how did your day went ?" asked Cynthia  
"Emm nothing really. Me and Raichu made a walk through the town and in Jubilife since I was finished and I had nothing to do really. "  
"Okay. But are you going to do something tonight?"  
"Err no I am going to stay here and probably will read about something about the myths."  
"I will go and take a shower and probably will join you with reading some myths. Oh and please, don't spy me in the bathroom."  
"Of course I wont. Do I look to spy someone who is my sister and especially when she's taking a shower?"

"Well you might look at some girl's body since your single..."Joked Cynthia.  
"And you are single and I still don't understand why."  
"Well I am going to take a shower .Bye" Said Cynthia as she left the kitchen to go to the bathroom."  
" _Maybe Cynthia will get her crush before me... Or maybe I will beat her...We'll see".-_ Said in his mind Max as he went to read some myths.

 **Right so this is the end of the 2nd you liked it. Give it a review and a fav if u like it. Bai:)**


	3. Unexpected Call

During the days before the Gala Night there were a lot of preparations in Hoenn. The place will take place in the HQ Of the Sinnoh Pokémon league. The leader of the preparations was their Champion-Steven Stone, who made sure everything was going to be ready before the night began. He also had a list, in which it had every Pokemon league members from different regions confirming that they are coming. That had everyone but only the Sinnoh Champion who haven't confirmed that she was coming.

Meanwhile in Celestic Town, Max was watching TV as Cynthia went to take a shower. He then saw her sister's phone ringing. It showed a unknown number as he Accept the call.

"Hello?"  
"Err hello there."  
"Is this Cynthia speaking?"  
"Err no its not, Its his brother speaking."  
"Would you give me her or she is busy right now?"  
"I am sorry but may I ask is speaking?"  
"It's Steven Stone speaking. The Hoenn champion."

Just as Steven introduced himself Cynthia heared that Max was talking to her phone. She came out of the bathroom with her towel and asked his brother to give her the phone.

"Err Max can you give me the phone?" -asked Cynthia as Max came close to her to give her phone-" Who is it?"

"Apparently its Steven Stone phoning you, the Pokemon Hoenn champion if u ask."- Awnsered her brother as he give her phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sorry if I interrupted something"

"No no its okay don't worry. Who's speaking on the phone?"

"It's Steven Stone speaking"

"The Hoenn Champion if I am Correct?"

"Yes you are. Anyway I'm calling you just to check are you going to the Gala night"

"Yes I am going there. It's on Friday right?"

"Yes at 18:00"

"Okay. Any more information?"

"No that's it thank you for coming to the meeting and uh...Have a nice day."-

Just as Steven ended the call it looked like he was enjoying to hear Cynthia's voice for some reason. Possibly she liked her or something else...

"Right so she is coming which is great. Now everyone will come to the night"- said the calm now Steven who was wondering if she was coming to the meeting.

"So apparently someone was searching for you sis... and probably you both might see each other often."

"Are you jealous? "

"Of course not."


End file.
